Duil Music
Duilintinn loves music, especially songs that can be sung in large groups and easily picked up by anyone, regardless of musical talent. Original Songs Gone are the Lords Written in early 1604, this song remembers the events of the Overnight Defense and mourns the absence of the Noble Lords in Duilintinn's time of need. It ends with a message of hope, that Duilintinn's people will continue on without their leaders, just as they survived the Battle for Cordoire alone. The simple, repetitive melody of the verses and chorus make this song easy to learn and arrange for any type of performance. Audio: [https://thewatchau.tumblr.com/post/183377758899/original-watch-au-bard-song-this-is-a-song-i-wrote "Gone are the Lords" Original Draft, sung by tumblr user @thewatchau] [https://thewatchau.tumblr.com/post/188864142839/delphicvoiceaddragh-boy-i-sure-do-love-shoving "Gone are the Lords" ''sung by tumblr user @delphicvoiceaddragh] Lyrics: ''Where are the lords when daylight wanes And the moon is black and cold Where are their voices when evil reigns And fear comes for the bold '' '' Gone is the light of heroes’ tales A year of hope for naught Gone is the skill the doctor hails Dark strings of magic haunt '' '' Where are the lords when daylight wanes And the moon is black and cold Where are their voices when evil reigns And fear comes for the bold '' '' Gone is the bite of mage’s wit Unseen since darkness spread Gone is the pa whom arrow hit Dreams fall from hope to dread '' '' Where are the lords when daylight wanes And the moon is black and cold Where are their voices when evil reigns And fear comes for the bold '' '' Gone is the laugh of silent hands Suspicion stalks the pure Gone are our lords who left their lands Yet o'er night we endure Hope for Tomorrow Duilntinn's unofficial anthem, this song often begins spontaneously by a single singer, with others joining in as the song continues into the triumphant conclusion. Coordinated performances are sometimes led by a soloist- who encourages the crowd to sing after a certain verse- or sung in unison. Fancy arrangements commonly feature complex harmonies and multiple soloists. Audio: [https://thewatchau.tumblr.com/post/187885606995/duilintinns-anthem-peeps-on-discord-asked-about "Hope For Tomorrow" Original Draft, sung by tumblr user @thewatchau] [https://thewatchau.tumblr.com/post/188083976270/delphicvoiceaddragh-i-attempted-some-harmonies "Hope For Tomorrow" sung by tumblr user @delphicvoiceaddragh] Lyrics: One day, '' ''Once more Sun will rise o’er '' ''One land And we’ll raise Our swords To defend '' ''The hope that We have won For our pasts For our lives For the future Of the ones Who’ll carry on So rise above Your head held high Rise into '' ''The morning light Fight for what Our past has won A hope for tomorrow Our hope for tomorrow JSE-Related Songs All The Way A popular drinking song, "All the Way" commemorates the joyful camaraderie that Duilintinn's culture thrives upon, while also remembering those who sacrificed their lives in its founding. With a chorus that's easy to sing and remember for even the rowdiest, clumsiest drunks and often pierced with whoops and cheers, it's common to find a tavern full of folks just singing the chorus and bridge over and over again. Audio: Ambient soundscape of a tavern singing "All The Way" by tumblr user @thewatchau Ocean Man A song that was written by the Ocean Men guild about Ocean Man, a benevolent member of the Fae who dwells in Duilintinn's waters.